


Surprise Visitor

by div2994



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, NURSE!Sherlock, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div2994/pseuds/div2994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's had a hard day at the practice, he's ready for home, but someone's got other ideas.  Nurse!Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> So I just bashed this out, so don't hate me. Inspired by this post here: http://naughtywatson.tumblr.com/post/80731832523/sherlock-in-the-nurses-outfit-wearing-lipstick-slowly
> 
> Yeah, smut will ensue. But in Chapter 2, I think, this one's just build-up (which is why it's so short, uuugh).

It had been a long day. Mid-September lends itself to patients bombarding his practice with flu-like symptoms from too-damn-early in the morning to well-past-dark in the evening. Waving the last patient out of his office was a blessed relief, at least until his receptionist rang through informing him of an emergency.

John leaned back from his desk and sighed, stretching his arms behind his head and cracking his knuckles. One more couldn’t hurt, then he could go home to whatever experiment Sherlock was cooking up.

“All right, send them through.”

The door opened and the tell-tale click of heels on the surgery lino let him know that at least his last patient might be easy on the eye. After a day of old men ridden with the common cold, a woman might not be the worst way to end the day.

He turned around and appraised the feet he’d heard step through the door; clad in black court shoes, hidden from his view, natch. As his gaze carried upwards, he was greeted by the sight of slim toned legs in black pantyhose, followed by a short blue hemline. Adjusting his focus, he realised she was wearing a nurse’s uniform, and his trousers suddenly felt a little too tight. he finaly moved his gaze to the patient’s face and was greeted by piercing blue eyes, short curly hair, and immaculately red lips.

“Sherlock!” He wasn’t sure what to think but soon remembered the tightness in his pants.

“John,” Sherlock acknowledged him with a wicked smile.

“Uh, I’m not sure that’s your colour…” John breathed as Sherlock advanced towards him.

His smile spread wider as he finally put both hands on either side of John’s chair, lowered himself down to sit in John’s lap and bent his head to purr, “Am I your next patient, doctor?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, give you smut. Well it's coming. Thanks for reading, this is my first fic on here, so eek! Here's hoping you like it...
> 
> Also, comment! Please! Whether you like it or not, I'd love some feedback :)


End file.
